warrior_cats_fanficitonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Light
It was all just a '''dream'...'' But is seemed so '''real'.'' Alliences SunClan Leader: Barkstar - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Mate: Windclaw. Kits: Swampkit, Woodkit Deputy: Hareleap - Massive stone-grey tabby tom with brutal scars. Medicine Cat: Sandgorse - Ginger coated she-cat with creamy, pale stripes. Warriors - Stormbreeze - Sleek grey tabby and black she-cat with hazel eyes. Mate: Deceased. Kits: Crystalkit, Spiritkit Streamstone - Sleek grey she-cat with streamy blue eyes. Blacktalon - Black tom with one amber eye and one blue. Willowscar - Brown tabby with pale ginger stripes and amber eyes. Larksong - Calico tom. Patchfrost - Brown and white tom with blue eyes. Honeywind - Creamy persian she-cat with golden amber eyes. Mistflower - Thin, pale silver she-cat with black stripes and misty eyes. Nightwhisper - Black tom with blue eyes. Snowscratch - White she-cat; Formely a loner. Windclaw - Dusty grey and brown she-cat. Queens: Stormbreeze - (See Warriors) Windclaw - (See Warriors) Kits: Swampkit - Pale brown tabby tom with swampy green eyes. Woodkit - Brown tabby tom with silver flecks and amber eyes. Spiritkit - Pale silver she-cat with hazel eyes. Crystalkit - White she-cat with hazel eyes. Prologue A slight breeze made ripples in the lush, grass of a distant field. The sun made flickering dapples on the ground, under the canopy of the beautiful autumn leaves, and as the breeze reached the forest and ruffled the leaves, which made a scraping noise, which was common in the fall, the soft, mellow grass bristled in the distance. Two cats stood under the bright, shallow sun. The air was humid, and a slight distance breeze ruffled their fur. A grey cat stepped forward, his gaze cold and intimadating. "Darkness is coming, and only the power of the stars can stop it," He prophesised. "How can StarClan help them, they couldn't even save Goldenblossom's kitting!" A dark, musky brown tom snarled, stepping forward. "Thornblaze, this is a meeting, not a Clan war," A white she-cat hissed. Thornblaze let out another snort, his amber eyes blazing in anger. "I'm sorry Goldenblossom passed away, but it wasn't StarClan's fault." Thornblaze closed his eyes, his neck-fur bristling. "Well, they didn't do a thing to save her!" Birds flitted across the tree-tops, the flower-buds blooming below. Sunstar, a sleek, ginger pelted tom stepped forward, dipping his paw in a pool of cold, shallow, water. A reflection of him appeared, then faded away. "StarClan isn't to blame, no one is," He meowed, his voice in a soft, gentle tone. Thornblaze closed his eyes, letting out a deep, ungrateful sigh. Snowfrost, a snowy white she-cat stepped out of the bushes, the sun casting shadows under her thick, snowy pelt. A slight breeze flew by, ruffling each of the cats pelts. "I think we're finished here," Snapped a black tom, his pitch black pelt bristling. "Very well," Sunstar meowed, his paws shifting slightly. Thornblaze settled beside the tall, brisk leader, his bracken-colored fur standing straight. "It's then settled, the spirit of a newborn shall save us, but she will be punished for her prize." Chapter 1 Battle cries split into the cold, crisp air. Dark shadows collapsed at the wave of a cats tail. Help me! ''A she-cat cried, tears streaming from her eyes. Blood stained the muddy ground, the sun settling in the cloudy blue sky. A small grey she-kit awoke with a gasp, her hazel eyes round with fear. ''It was all just a dream. ''She shivered, looking around, only to see other cats surrounding her. "Spiritkit!" The small she-kits mother cried, her eyes pale. "Is something wrong?" Spiritkit didn't answer, she just stood there, shivering. "I-I..I- I saw cats...and they-" Spiritkit cut herself off, continuing to shiver. She felt blood trickle at her paws, but really, nothing was there. ''Something was haunting her... Spiritkit leaned closer to her mother, scared to death of the prophecy StarClan had sent her. "StarClan spoke to me..." She murmered, trying to stay calm. One of her littermates, Sparkkit, came tumbling into the Nursery, chuckling. Another cat followed after her, but it wasn't her sibling. "What's wrong, Spiritkit?" Her littermate asked, twitching an ear and padding over to her. Woodkit, the cat that had followed Sparkkit to the Nursery, trotted in, sitting beside her. "StarClan...they...spoke to me..." Spiritkit repeated, a quiet mumble appearing under her breath. Woodkit let out a small chuckle, cocking his head slightly. Sparkkit gave Woodkit a small nudge, in appearance as Spiritkit's comment wasn't '''funny. "That's impossible!" Woodkit snorted, continuing to laugh. More cats began to enter the Nursery, their eyes wide with fear. Sparkkit gave Woodkit another small shove, this time, much harder. "Don't be rude to my sister!" She yowled, commonly trying to protect her littermate. "Well, it's true!" Woodkit spat, a hiss rising in his throat. "Only Medicine Cats can speak with StarClan!" "And leaders," Another kit, by the name of Crystalkit grunted. A bracken colored tom named Swampkit stormed into the Nursery, his forest green eyes flickering to Spiritkit and back to Woodkit. "Spiritkit claims she's spoken to StarClan!" Woodkit cackled, smirking slightly. Spiritkit's eyes narrowed, as the matter was serious. She stood up, standing tall and proud over the other kits. "I did!" She flattenend her ears as Swampkit joined in on the laughing. "What exactly did you see?" Asked her mother, twitching her ears in curiousity. Spiritkit closed her eyes, a tear rolling from her cheek. ''I hope this is a dream too...It'll all be over soon. "Shadows...and Darkness and-" She cut herself off, once again letting out a cry. She winced in pain, as if her ears have been torn off. "Blood..." She finished, closing her eyes and continuing to shiver. It was a...Nightmare... Chapter 2 Eary mist covered the sky, a thin drizzle soaking the marshy forest. Soft whispers and murmeres came from the SunClan camp. "How many cats were there?" Another queen asked. Spiritkit backed up once again, coming close to the edge of the Nursery. Spiritkit looked at the thin, troubled queen, her hazel eyes gleaming. "2...No..3...err-" She was cut of abruptly by Swampkit's laughing, followed by Woodkits. "Liar! You can't speak to StarClan! She's just saying that to get attention!" Woodkit hissed. Spiritkit's mother let out a warning hiss, curling her tail around her shivering kit. They're all...'laughing''' '''at me... Spiritkit let out a small sigh, feeling the urge not to argue any longer. A large, bulky tom appeared in the Nursery, his eyes squinted. "What's all the yelling about?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. Spiritkit openend her jaws to speak, but Swampkit and Woodkit did first. "Spiritkit says she's spoken to StarClan!" They chanted, another laugh following. The leaders gaze followed back to Spiritkit, a warm, green gaze. "Is this true, Spiritkit? Has StarClan spoken to you?" Spiritkit puffed out her chest, flattening her ears and letting her tail drag on the ground. "Yeah..." "No it's not!" Swampkit cooed, his glare becoming more serious. Spiritkit sighed, curling up into a small ball, clenching her claws into the moss of her nest. "Shush, Swampkit," Barkstar ordered, his tail-tip flicking. He gazed back at Spiritkit once more, his glare more serious. "Go see Sandgorse, now." Barkstar ordered, signaling his tail towards the medicine den. "But I-" Spiritkit cut herself off, knowing she could not tempt the leaders orders. She padded outside the Nursery, her eyes bluntly searching for the Medicine Cat. Chapter 3 "You wish to see me?" Muttered Sandgorse, her pale eyes shining in disregard. "Yeah.." Spiritkit mumbled, trekking forward. She stood tall beside the Medicine Cat, her neck fur bristling. "Are you hurt?" Sandgorse asked, gazing into her eyes. Spritkit looked up at her, getting ready to cry. I'm only hurt on the insides... "No, Barkstar sent me-" She was cut off by the medicine cat, her eyes narrowing. "Then why are you here? I don't have time to play around." Spiritkit flattenend her ears. How am I going to tell her? She's just gonna laugh at me like everybody else.. "I-I-I..." Spritikit stammered, lost in words. "Speak up!" The medicine cat snapped, flicking her ears in annoyance. "I...Spoke with StarClan!" She blurted out, closing her eyes and backing away from the Medicine Cat slowly. Category:Flamestar22's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Work In Progress Fanfictions